


Short story chapter 514

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Fairy Tail short stories of each chapter [19]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Contains spoilers of Fairy Tail's chapter 514, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	Short story chapter 514

\- Eileen did it wrong - said a woman who looked like Levy with long hair.

\- What did she wrong? - asked a boy with long black hair, red eyes, who was 2.3 meters tall.

\- The Dragon Slayer magic. Passing it directly to a human is very dangerous.

\- I see…

\- And saying she invented the magic… Grr…

\- Calm down, Elementia.

\- I can’t! She even took my rank! I want her head in a stake...

\- Erza would like to do that for you.

\- No, I want to pull her head off myself.

\- I thought you were peaceful.

\- Not with people like her. They are the worst class.

\- Murder is not the option right now. She can be useful to recover the END book and Zeref’s soul.

\- I don’t think Anastascia would trust her that much.

\- She tried to stole Fairy Heart, remember?

\- Yeah, it’s true. Raios, call the other dragons. It’s time.

\- It will be fun to see Morgana in the sky.

\- The king god demon dragon will help us?

\- Of course I will.

\- Let’s go.

 

Elementia roared. That roar could be listened by everyone in Fiore. Even by Acnologia, who was surprised to listen it.


End file.
